Wrong Human? Undertale Fanfic
by The Undying Rose
Summary: After the humans have been set free from the underground a new challange awaits them!. They need to settle in in their new village the humans have built them. One day a human called rose comes along and moves into their village. Will they become friends with the monsters or will they become enemys?
1. chapter 1

Frisk's Pov

We have finally made it! WE FINALLY MADE IT!! I'm so glad we are on the surface now, let's say I'm now the embassador (A/N is that how you spell it?) so I need to introduce the monsters to the humans what is gonna be fun to do I'm also gonna miss the underground but I'm gonna like the surface way more than before that now i have my monster friends! I walk over to Toriel and say "well mom its time!" i jump up and down "alright Frisk since you're the ambassador you can go first" asgore says and i walk to the village with my friends following me "this place is awesome!" i hear undyne say i laugh and say "well everyone lets choose a house!" just then i felt someone drag me then i realise it was toriel. Then we stop in front of a huge house "whoh.." said toriel as she walks inside "THIS IS PERFECT" i yell and then i hear "FRISK I CAN HERE YOU FROM ACROSS THE STREET!" i recognised it as mettaton i laugh and i chose a room that was far to the right.

Authors Pov

After a while, the monsters settled in in their new home!. Frisk started school at a local school near the village called monster high (A/N i suck at names..) almost all monsters go there but a few what have already left school. There have been rumors about a new human coming to the school to teach but they aren't fully sure due to the fact that that's all the info they have been told about!. After the school Frisk walked back home and saw undyne along the way "hey punk!" says undyne enthusiastically "hey undyne! what are you doing?" undyne chuckles a little "well I'm just helping asgore find a spare house because i heard a human is coming here to move in!" frisk's eyes light up in excitement "I CANT WAIT!!!" frisk yells but covers her mouth. "well when are they coming?" undyne looks at her watch "i think tomorrow!" undyne replies running off.


	2. Chapter 2

(CRAP ROSE HERE AND THIS CHAPTER IS MESSED UP... SHIT..)

Rose's Pov

I'm driving to a place called Mt. Ebott I got told there was a school there! Well if you don't know who i am. Well i am rose and i have graduated college! yea where i come from you graduate very early 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓘'𝓶 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓼𝓶𝓪𝓻𝓽! 𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓷. 𝓘'𝓶 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓜𝓽. 𝓔𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓼! 1) 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓷𝓸 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓲𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓪𝓻 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷! 2) 𝓜𝔂 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼 𝓪𝓫𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓼 3 𝓼𝓸 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓭𝓮𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓸𝓷! 3) 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓰𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓻𝓸𝔀𝓭𝓮𝓭 𝓹𝓵𝓾𝓼 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼! 𝓲𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼! 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓲 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶!. 𝓐𝓵𝓼𝓸.. 𝓲 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓪 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝔁𝓪𝓬𝓽 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸 𝓲 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓫𝓵𝔂 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶!.

𝓘 𝓼𝓾𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓾𝓼 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓹 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓶𝔂 𝓳𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓷𝓮𝔂 𝓲𝓼 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮 "𝓢𝓗𝓔'𝓢 𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔!" 𝓲 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓪 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓽. 𝓘 𝓼𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓾𝓼 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓸𝓾𝓼. 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓷𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮, 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽 𝓶𝓮? 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓽𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓶𝓮?!?. 𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓼 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓭. 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓪𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓪 𝓹𝓪𝓿𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓼𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓾𝓹 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮. 𝓢𝓸𝓸𝓷 𝓔𝓷𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓲 𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝓪 𝓼𝓲𝓰𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭 "𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓜𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓭 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓬𝓮𝓮𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷" 𝓘 𝓼𝓸𝓸𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓾𝓹𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮.

𝓘 𝓸𝓹𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝓮. 𝓐𝓼 𝓲 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝓽𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 "𝔀𝓱𝓸𝓱.." 𝓲 𝓼𝓸𝓸𝓷 𝓯𝓮𝓵𝓽 𝓪 𝓽𝓪𝓹 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓮𝓰 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝓪 𝓬𝓪𝓽/𝓭𝓸𝓰 𝓽𝔂𝓹𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻 "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮!" 𝓲 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓾𝓹 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓪𝔂 "𝓗𝓞𝓘 𝓘𝓜 𝓣𝓔𝓜𝓜! 𝓐𝓝𝓓 𝓦𝓔𝓛𝓒𝓞𝓜𝓔 𝓣𝓞 𝓜𝓞𝓝𝓢𝓣𝓐 𝓥𝓘𝓛𝓛𝓐𝓖!" 𝓘 𝓼𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝓣𝓮𝓶𝓶𝓲𝓮 "𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓼" 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓪 𝓰𝓸𝓪𝓽 𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰? 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 "𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮" 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓭 "𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓲 𝓪𝓶 𝓐𝓼𝓰𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮, 𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮?" 𝓲 𝓼𝓲𝓰𝓱 "𝓶𝔂 𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓡𝓸𝓼𝓮" 𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓹𝓾𝓽𝓼 𝓪 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓾𝓽 "𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮" 𝓲 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 "𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓼 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓭𝓾𝓬𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮!" 𝓲 𝓵𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓪𝓼𝓰𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮.

𝓕𝓲𝓻𝓼𝓽, 𝔀𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓭𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓪 𝓱𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓯𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓲𝓻𝓼𝓽 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝓬𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓾𝓹 𝓽𝓸 𝓾𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮, "𝓗𝓮𝔂 𝓹𝓾𝓷𝓴! 𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮! 𝓘 𝓪𝓶 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮, 𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮?!" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓼 𝓶𝓮 "𝓶𝔂 𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮!" 𝓲 𝓻𝓮𝓹𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓼𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓮 "𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮? 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽, 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓶𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼? 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶" 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓶𝔂 𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓾𝓹 "𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴?" 𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓼, "𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓲 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮" 𝓲 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮 "𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮?" 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓬 "𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓼𝓽 𝓳𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓹𝓱𝓼?" 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 "𝔂𝓮𝓪 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓼" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓪 𝓱𝓾𝓰𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓼𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓸𝓷 𝓲𝓽. "𝓱𝓮𝓱 𝓼𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓸𝓯𝓯" 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪 𝓱𝓾𝓰𝓮 𝓰𝓻𝓸𝓪𝓷 "𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓷𝓮𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓸𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓲 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓷𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓼𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓭 "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓫𝓮 𝓸𝓴 𝓹𝓾𝓷𝓴 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓬𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼" 𝓲 𝓭𝓸 𝓪𝓼 𝓘'𝓶 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓮𝓵𝓵 "𝓖𝓤𝓨𝓢 𝓖𝓔𝓣 𝓨𝓞𝓤𝓡 𝓐𝓡𝓢𝓔𝓢 𝓓𝓞𝓦𝓝 𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔 𝓦𝓔 𝓗𝓐𝓥𝓔 𝓐 𝓖𝓤𝓔𝓢𝓣!" 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓾𝓷𝓬𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 "𝓙𝓮𝓼𝓾𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔂𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓪𝓼 𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓭 𝓪𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓲 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝔂𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓭𝓮𝓻" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓵𝓮𝓼, 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓪 𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓷 𝓻𝓾𝓼𝓱 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓼 "𝓤𝓝𝓓𝓨𝓝𝓔 𝓦𝓗𝓞 𝓘𝓢 𝓣𝓗𝓐𝓣?!?" 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓷 𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓻 "𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮!" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝔁𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓲𝓷𝓼 "𝓗𝓤𝓜𝓐𝓝 𝓦𝓔𝓛𝓒𝓞𝓜𝓔 𝓣𝓞 𝓣𝓗𝓔 𝓥𝓘𝓛𝓛𝓐𝓖𝓔! 𝓘 𝓐𝓜 𝓣𝓗𝓔 𝓖𝓡𝓔𝓐𝓣 𝓟𝓐𝓟𝓨𝓡𝓤𝓢 𝓐𝓝𝓓 𝓘𝓛𝓛 𝓜𝓐𝓚𝓔 𝓢𝓤𝓡𝓔 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓦𝓘𝓛𝓛 𝓗𝓐𝓥𝓔 𝓐 𝓖𝓞𝓞𝓓 𝓣𝓘𝓜𝓔 𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔!" 𝓲 𝓼𝓶𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓶 "𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓼, 𝓹𝓪𝓹𝔂𝓻𝓾𝓼" "𝓝𝓞 𝓟𝓡𝓞𝓑𝓛𝓔𝓜!" 𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓹𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓪𝓼 𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓬𝓱. 𝓐 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓾𝓽𝓮𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓪 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽? "𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮? 𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾?" 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓼 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓺𝓾𝓲𝓬𝓴𝓵𝔂 𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 " 𝓕𝓡𝓘𝓢𝓚?!?" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓻𝓾𝓷𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓾𝓰𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓽𝓱"𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮"" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲 𝓻𝓮𝓹𝓵𝔂 "𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮" 𝓲 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓰𝓸 𝓸𝓯 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓸𝓽 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓶𝓮 "𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝓻𝓵𝓲𝓷' 𝓲 𝓪𝓶 𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓷!" 𝓲 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 "𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓪𝓽𝓸𝓷". "𝓦𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔 𝓣𝓗𝓔 𝓗𝓔𝓛𝓛 𝓘𝓢 𝓢𝓐𝓝𝓢, 𝓐𝓛𝓟𝓗𝓨𝓢 𝓐𝓝𝓓 𝓣𝓞𝓡𝓘𝓔𝓛?!?" 𝓲 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓹𝓪𝓹𝔂𝓻𝓾𝓼 𝔂𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓪 𝓰𝓸𝓪𝓽 𝓵𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓼 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓷 "𝓘'𝓶 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓹𝔂𝓻𝓾𝓼, 𝓸𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷! 𝓲 𝓪𝓶 𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓵!" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 "𝓘'𝓶 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓼 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓸𝓾𝓽. 𝓦𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓵𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓼 "𝓸𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮! 𝓲 𝓪𝓶 𝓪𝓵𝓹𝓱𝔂𝓼 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾!" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓵 "𝓱𝓪𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝔂𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓵𝓪𝔃𝔂 𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓷?" 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝔂𝓷𝓮 𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓼 "𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓲 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓼𝓪𝔀 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓪𝓽 𝓰𝓻𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓫𝔂𝓼" 𝓲 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓼𝓪𝔂. 𝓢𝓾𝓭𝓭𝓮𝓷𝓵𝔂, 𝓲 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵 𝓪 𝓽𝓾𝓰 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓻𝓽 "𝔂𝓮𝓪 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴?" 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓪𝓼 𝓲 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵? 𝔀𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓰𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 '𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼" 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓸𝓻.

"𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓹 𝓪𝓽 𝓰𝓻𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓫𝔂𝓼? 𝓘'𝓶 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰" 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓭 "𝔂𝓮𝓼 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷 8-𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓽𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓹𝓵𝔂 "𝓸𝓱 𝔀𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓶𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼" 𝓲 𝓬𝓱𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓵𝓮 𝓪𝓼 𝔀𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓻𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓫𝔂𝓼.

𝓐 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓽 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓽 𝓰𝓻𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓫𝔂𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓸𝓻 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓾𝓼 "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓵𝓮𝓽'𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓽 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮" 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓴𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓱 𝓼𝓲𝓽 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 "𝓼𝓸 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓭𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮 𝓼𝓸 𝓯𝓪𝓻?" 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓭 "𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓪𝔀𝓮𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮" 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓼 𝓪𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰"𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓲 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓼 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 " 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓺𝓾𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼 "𝔂𝓮𝓹 𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓼 𝓰𝓸 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻" 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓭 𝓪𝓼 𝓲 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻, 𝓦𝓮 𝓼𝓲𝓽 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻. 𝓘 𝓼𝓪𝓽 𝓷𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓷𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓮𝓭𝓲𝓾𝓶 𝓼𝓲𝔃𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓼𝓶𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝓶𝓮 "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓴𝓲𝓭𝓭𝓸!" 𝓲 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓷 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓼 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 "𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮?" 𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓭 "𝔂𝓮𝓼 , 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓪𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 " 𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓪𝔂𝓼 "𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼, 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓷" 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 "𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴" 𝓲 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴. "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓭𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻?" 𝓲 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓪𝓽 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 "𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔀𝓮'𝓿𝓮 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝓽 𝓮𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓲 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮" 𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓻𝓮𝓹𝓵𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓬𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰... "𝓢𝓸..𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓿𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓰𝓮?" 𝓲 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓼 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝔂 "𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓴𝓲𝓭𝓭𝓸" 𝓲 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓾𝓹 "𝓲'𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻" 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓼 𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 "𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓽" 𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓭𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓼 𝓾𝓼 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓰𝓻𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓫𝔂𝓼.

𝓘𝓜 𝓼𝓸 𝓼𝓸𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓸𝓯 𝓾𝓹𝓭𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓼!

𝓼𝓸 𝓪𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓷 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓻!

𝓼𝓸 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓸𝔂𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓿𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀!

𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼!

𝓗𝓤𝓖 𝓕𝓡𝓘𝓢𝓚!

*𝓱𝓾𝓰𝓼 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓴*


	3. Chapter 3

Drago's POV-

I was walking to the new school, known as Monster High. "I hope I can actually do something fun for once," I muttered. I got a lot of stares from passing people. Why? Because I'm a monster. It's kinda obvious. Anyways, I walked up to the school (picture) and walked inside. I yawned. "Maybe I should've slept last night..." I said to myself. I was wearing my new uniform, and I liked it. "So...where's the board...?" I asked myself. Walking down the halls, I finally found it. First class is Art. "Hell ya!" I cheered in my head. This is going to be good.

Rose's Pov

"oh hey kid are you supposed to be at school?" sans asks frisk "no they are letting me take today off so i could take rose around school" she replies as we walk into the entrance "so rose this is the main area well mostly monsters come here we don't normally have many humans knocking around" i nod as frisk takes me upstairs to an art classroom "hey rose you will like this" frisk says as she walks into the art classroom telling the teacher that she is taking me around. Some people gasped when they saw me, but i wasn't surprised. I heard some humans say "oh my god a new human!" ,"why is there a new human here?", "what is she doing here?" then i heard someone say "oh i bet they got thrown out of their town so they came here!" then i heard laughing but then i did something that shocked them even sans but frisk already knew what was coming.

I walked to the front of the classroom with my eye glowing bright pink "what the hell did you say?" they all look at me shocked "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" they all then looked scared as my hand lit on fire with a pink flame. Just then i heard the person speak in a sarcastic voice "oh I'm so sowwy i won't do it again, NOT! WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?!" just then in a flash of anger i punched them in the face and summoned a gaster blaster and shot them " DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ME" i then felt myself getting dragged out of the classroom by frisk and sans who were looking pissed "care to explain?" i hear sans say "well... i have powers..." sans nods "i can see... but where did you get them from?" he asks as i remove the flame and gaster blaster "... i was born with them" at that moment he was shocked "well... i thinks it's time to head back..." i hear frisk say as we get dragged to her house

Sans's pov

Well, it seems like there is a ton of explaining for her to do... i follow frisk to her house and when we arrived i saw undyne and papyrus handing spaghetti to everyone "Whats going on?" i ask as rose looks confused as well as frisk "BROTHER! IM LETTING EVERYONE TRY MY SPAGHETTI! WANNA TRY SOME?!" i shake my head "sorry bro I'm not hungry maybe frisk and rose might want to try it?" rose nods as she tries it and i could tell she didn't like it.. "it's really good pap! keep up the good work!" she says and frisk does the same "yeah pap!" frisk says. Welp.. "hey rose can we talk?" i ask rose "yea" she says i could tell she realised what i wanted to know about why she is here...

Thanks ƊєαтнƖу Ƒιяє for writing the first paragraph

and welcome to the book

so if you liked the chapter comment below what you think about it!

and as always!

HUG FRISK!

*hugs frisk*


	4. Chapter 4

Drago's POV-

I had heard some rumors of a strange new girl. I was walking home when I saw a human, Frisk and Sans, all walking.Is that her?I asked myself. I followed them, and they walked into an alleyway. I followed them. They were discussing something about Gaster Blasters. This human has them too?! "So Sans, this is why you're always so busy?" I asked. Sans whipped around to face me. "D-Drago?!" He said in shock. "No, really."

Sans's POV-

i haven't seen drago for ages and i need to keep an eye on rose "so drago what are you doing here?" i ask him and he shrugs " i don't know just heard about a new girl here" i nod as i point to rose "that's rose I've been asked to keep an eye socket on her" frisk and rose smirk at that little joke and drago just facepalms "same old punny self i see" i nod and see him pick up his phone and runs off "well... that was weird" i heard rose say "yep, well lets head home" i teleported me,rose and frisk home and when we got home we saw mettaton and undyne having a dance off "oh my god" i hear both rose and frisk say while bursting out laughing.

Rose's POV-

That boy from earlier looked familiar i couldn't put my finger on it but... seems like i can get more answers tomorrow!. "hey frisk?" frisk suddenly turns around to face me "yea?" she says quietly "can i talk to you outside?" she nods as we both walk outside closing the door behind us. We both lean agaist sans's and papyrus's house while looking at eachother "what do you want to tell me?" Frisk asks me "well...i guess you want to know why i'm really here" she nods as i continue "well... back in olkaholma (A/N(NightDragonTamer) random place i choose i descided this story will be in america in tornado alley!Plus how the fudge did i spell olkaholma right first time?! welp lets carry on!) my parents wern't the best parents i could have they were the worse parents-" Suddenly i was cut off by sans rushing outside "kids get back in here we all need to talk" he says dragging us inside slamming the door behind us.

Frisk's Pov-

"what the hell is going on?" i ask everyone "well punk we are going to have a meeting!" everyone groans "we are going to learn about eachother one by one by asking questions about each person!" undyne says "well im going last" rose and sans say at the same time making me laugh "rose is last" undyne says "im first,papyrus is second,alphys is third,mettaton is fourth,Toriel is fith,asgore is 6th,sans is 7th and rose is last!" undyne says as we all nod.

~Time Skip brought to you by dabbing sans,papyrus and frisk!~

now its sans's turn to tell everything about him we all agreed if we dont want to mention something we will say. "alright sans your turn" i say to him as he sighs "well if we are going to say about our past and our whole lives... i better start from the beguining" undyne nods "alright then" before sans could speed someone bursts into the house with a knife and red eyes "JESUS WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" i hear rose stand up and look at the intruder "i am your worse nightmare and im here for rose" the person says in a deep demonic voice. We all look at Rose who has pink flames coming from her hands and is floating?! she also summoned 3 of her gaster blasters who were pointing at the intruder also rose kept the intruder in place. "and she is pissed" i mumble . I turn around to see everyone but sans's mouths open in shock "how..." i hear undyne say just then rose shoots and kills the intruder with her gasterblaster she then makes the corpse dissapear. "who or what the hell was that?!?!" i hear sans say a little scared. "its a long story ill explain later" she says as she walks out to calm down. "we better continue this tomorrow its getting late" i hear mettaton say "agreed" everyone else agrees as sans walks out to get rose. this has been a long and interesting day.

Thanks for reading this chapter

im sorry this is sort of short!

so if you liked this story please favorite and comment!

also you guys can comment suggestions!

heh and as always

HUG FRISK!!

*hugs frisk*


End file.
